Martin
Martin was a survivor of the invasion and a member of the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. A former biochemist, he was essential in modifying the Dornia superweapon so it did not affect humanity. Story Pre-Invasion Marty worked as a food tester at a brewery and was a biochemist. The Invasion of Earth Post-invasion, Marty protected his wife and two sons. During, Marty was unable to protect them and his family were killed by skitters. Marty got revenge and killed the skitters which murdered his family. Season 5 "Non-Essential Personnel" Weaver and the rest of the 2nd Mass are ambushed by Marty who has the drop on the convoy. He demands a truck and half their ammunition or he will start blowing up vehicles every 30 seconds. Daniel Weaver goes into talk and once inside he gets shot in the arm. He mentions he has a wife and two kids that he is trying to protect. Marty has the advantage holding Weaver hostage and gets the 2nd Mass to give half their ammo. Weaver tries to overpower Marty and looses. Later, while Marty is in another room talking to his family, Weaver gets his hands lose. He asks for water and when Marty gives him a drink, Weaver grabs the pistol off his belt. Both men stand facing each other with weapons at the ready when Maggie and Ben enter through the window in. After a short tense stand off, Weaver talks Marty down and tells him they can help. He reveals that he lost kids of his own, and he explains that they are the 2nd Mass are there for him, as they were for Weaver. His speech calms the distraught Marty down and he shows Weaver what was in the other room. His family are all dead and in body bags. Weaver gets the mans name, being Marty, and convinces him to join the 2nd Mass. "Respite" Marty arrives at the whiskey distillery with the 2nd Mass. Marty feels he has a large debt unpaid so tries to help Daniel Weaver by organizing his belongings and carrying his bags, however is only given the job to find him a whiskey bottle. While searching the storage area, Marty discovers the Shadow Plane hub, and tells Weaver. "Everybody Has Their Reasons" Marty arrives at the naval base with the rest of the 2nd Mass. While eating at the cafeteria, Marty is questioned by Pvt. Grey, asking him questions about shooting Daniel Weaver. Marty gives information to Grey about working with a Volm. The next day the 2nd Mass and Marty are all taken prisoner, as they have been identified with possibly being collaborators. "Stalag 14th Virginia" After the 2nd Mass hear of the Masons being captured, Marty along with Joe Butterfield, Jon and a few other fighters walk up the the 14th soldiers and demand to see the Masons. Marty makes the case that they shouldn't be fighting each other, however they are all taken prisoner. Marty and the other 2nd Mass fighters watch in a cage as the Masons are about to be gunned down, however the soldiers do not shoot on the command. A truck soon storms into the base, and 2nd Mass reinforcements come out of the truck and release Marty and the others. Marty watches as Daniel Weaver stabs and kills Katie Marshall, who wasn't fully human and part alien. "Reunion" Marty overhears Anne and Colonel Weaver discussing the Dornia weapon and the periodic table of elements and offers his help in figuring out the weapon. Weaver is skeptical as he'd worked in a brewery, but Marty reveals that he is also a biochemist. Marty and Anne run tests on the weapon and discover that it is deadly to all of their test rats and realize that it is so deadly, it could wipe out not just the Espheni but humanity too. Marty and Anne work on modifying the weapon to be non-lethal to humanity and he succeeds by mixing human enzymes into the weapon, having gotten the idea from the way he created beers at the brewery. Marty worries that the weapon is rendered totally non-lethal by their efforts, but Ben arrives to warn them that he connected to the Shadow Plane and his father was mentioned. Marty's work is proven be successful when the weapon kills the Alexis clone without harming anyone else. "Reborn" During the attack on the base by the Black Hornets, Marty rushes outside with a gun, and one quickly attacks him and stabs its tail into his chest, mortally wounding him. The Black Hornets retreat soon after and Weaver comforts Marty as he dies of his wounds. His death devastates Weaver and Anne and Lieutenant Wolf later sees him as a martyr. However, Weaver tells him Marty died because the Hornet got him before he could shoot it and there's no glory in being a martyr. Marty's efforts to modify the Dornia bioweapon later pay off: Tom is able to use it to kill the queen by infecting himself with the weapon's virus as the queen feeds on his blood. Due to Marty's modifications to the weapon, Tom is immune to the virus' effects and survives while the queen and the other Espheni are wiped out. Appearances Weapons In "Non-Essential Personnel" he carried an M16A2 rifle Trivia *While introduced late in the series, Marty ultimately plays an essential role in the defeat of the Espheni: he discovers the Shadow Plane communications device which allows the 2nd Mass to hack the Espheni communications and discover the location of their queen. Marty later proves vital when he modifies the Dornia bioweapon so that it is non-lethal to humans and is thus a viable weapon against the Espheni. This proves vital as it allows Tom to infect the Espheni Queen by infecting himself with the weapon as she drains his blood. Since Marty made the weapon non-lethal to humans, Tom survives the experience. *Marty reveals that he used his skills as a biochemist to make better tasting beer at a brewery. Ironically, this talent proves useful as he uses the same method he used to make better-tasting beer to make the Dornia weapon non-lethal to humans. Gallery S05e05 248.jpg 8408578891937877741 n.jpg Marty.PNG MartyDeath.png Marty-Crop.PNG Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:Fighter Category:Deceased Characters